Court
by DistantMemoriesUnfadedScars
Summary: AU. The CID characters in this story work in a law firm. The title is an intended pun. You will see days in court and you will also see some courtships. Read to find how these couples fall in or out of love/ unrequited love. *Added author's message. Please check.*
1. Chapter 1

Still sleepy after his second cup of coffee, he walked towards the tall building. He was definitely not a morning person.

 _But this firm is worth it._

 _No pains, no gains._

As he entered the building, he saw the receptionist talking over the phone with a slight smile on her face.

Those dimples - mesmerising.

He smirked.

 _This firm is definitely worth it._

He walked over to her and kept his hands on his table and bent towards her.

"Hey love, can you -"

"Are you the new trial boy?" She spoke in a pace faster than he was used to.

"Uh… My name is Abhijeet."

She gave him a curt nod and pulled out a sheet of paper.

"I need you to read and sign this agreement."

"Anything you need."

Upon getting no response from her, he quietly signed the paper after having read it and then handed it over to her.

"Since I told you my name - it's only fair for you to tell me yours."

"Flirting with the receptionist is not going to get you hired," she said in a matter of fact manner, "If anything, it will just make Rick keep an eye on you. Trust me, that's not good."

"Well I beat a dozen candidates at the interview, it must be worth something."

"The rejection rate after the interview stage is 70 percent," the pace of her speech didn't seem to slow down no matter what and how much she spoke.

"Maybe this was a bad idea."

She gave him a lopsided smile, her gaze fixed on him. It would have been extremely intimidating if it weren't for those dimples.

"Come I'll introduce you to someone."

As they walked across the hallway, they heard panicked whispers.

"What is it Shreya?" the receptionist asked.

"I messed up the order of the files."

Shreya too, like Purvi, spoke faster than usual.

"Again?"

"Again! Rick is gonna kill me."

"You're a dead woman."

"Ab kya karu!"

"Let me just get Abhijeet settled, phir mein aake madat karungi."

"Thanks - You're the best."

Before any of them could say another word, a man ran past them.

"Sorry ladies!"

"All okay there Sachin?" Shreya asked.

"I'll be a jobless, homeless man if Rick sees me like this. Forgot my tie."

"He should just keep spare ones in the office," Purvi said as she and Shreya chuckled.

"Morning Shreya ma'am," a male voice interrupted them.

"Daya!" the receptionist said, "I was just coming to you. I'd like to meet Abhijeet. Abhijeet this is Daya, the newest member of our firm. He will help you out."

"Welcome," Daya shook his hands.

 _Finally, a smile and welcome._

"Purvi," the receptionist said.

"Haan?"

"My name."

"Oh.. I…"

"Well Daya...he is all yours now."

"Let me take you to your desk. It's right next to mine."

Daya led him through another hallway, past five cabins.

"So… does everyone in this office talk like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like Really fast and curt."

Daya laughed.

"You'll get used to it."

"If I get hired."

"You will - you just gotta impress Rick."

"Don't make it sound so simple. I heard about the rejection rate."

"She gave you that on your first day?"

"What does that mean?"

"Purvi...she told you that as soon as you showed up?"

"Um...yeah...is there something...something wrong with that?"

"What did you do man, flirt with her?"

"She single?"

"I don't know man. Wo apne private life ke baare mein bahot private hai. Tumhe pasand aa gayi kya?"

"Arrey nahi nahi bhai. Mein toh bas mazak mein puch raha tha."

"But you did flirt with her."

"Just to try and get an advantage for getting hired which didn't go as planned."

"Well since she did tell you about the rejection rate, I'll tell you it isn't easy to impress Rick."

"Rick, Rick, Rick….Rick seems to be all over the place. Ye hai kaun?"

"The youngest partner of the firm. Kehne ko toh wo bas 3 partners mein se ek hai… but you impress Rick, you're in. And if you don't, you're definitely out. Rick takes care of almost everything -"

"Hey trial boy!" A man in his late forties spoke, "You're up."

"Thanks Freddy," Daya said.

"I'm up?"

"Yeah Abhijeet -"

"Yeah wait right there - why does everyone call me trial boy.. I have a name?"

"Rick's idea."

"What! That's….ridiculous."

"It is what it is."

"Rick seems to be -"

"Arrogant. Bossy. Controlling."

"Why doesn't anyone say anything?"

"No one dares to."

"Hey trial boy!" Freddy called again, "YOU'RE UP."

"Oh yeah, he's right … you don't wanna be late."

"But what does he mean I'm up?"

"You gotta go meet -"

"Let me guess - Rick"

"See… you're already up to speed. Rick's cabin is right at the corner."

When he walked into the cabin, he froze in his place. Rick was the opposite of what he expected.

"You look like you've seen a ghost," Rick's voice reflected a strange sense of calm.

"N-no I was," Abhijeet stuttered, "I didn't expect…"

"A woman?"

"You...You're Rick?"

"Tarika."

"So...you're not Rick?"

"Ta - **RIK -** a…. Ta - **RICK -"**

"Got it! Took me a second but got it."

"Alright then," her voice was still as calm as ever.

"Well Rick or Tarika," Abhijeet muttered, "I'm going to impress the shit out of you."

"Cocky."

"Cunty!"

"Save the retorts for court," Tarika said, getting up from her chair, "You're second chair. It's a pro bono."

"We're leaving now?"

"You can read up on the way."

As she stepped away from her table, Abhijeet looked at her from head to toe.

Beautiful.

Her body was just as beautiful as her name and her face.

"Trial boy…"

"H-haan?"

"Did you expect a man's body?"

"Certainly not a beautiful woman's," Abhijeet muttered again.

As soon as he realized that she heard him, he chided himself.

"So after my receptionist, you're flirting with me?"

"Well… I was...not… how did you know...that I...uh…?"

"It is my job to know what happens here. It also my job to make you do yours and I do my job _damn_ well. So make sure you do not make any further unwelcome advances."

What about welcome advances?

Abhijeet wanted to ask her but he held that thought.

"Now walk with me."

"Yes ma'am."

 **Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

As she drove, Abhijeet looked at her from the passenger seat. But he didn't dare to speak. He had a few questions but before he could even organize his thoughts, the car slowed down in front of a flat.

"This is not the court."

"Ah! So you are not blind."

Her tone was dripping with sarcasm yet her face was as nonchalant as it would be if she were reading off a textbook.

So they were there to meet their client.

Obviously.

 _Stupid, stupid, stupid Abhijeet,_ he rebuked himself mentally.

By the time he got out of the car, she was already at the house, pressing the doorbell. He had to run so as to reach before it was answered.

While they waited, Abhijeet looked down at her footwear, his eyes lingering over her gorgeous bare legs for just over a minute.

How exactly she walk this fast in these heels?

"I'm so glad you took my case!" A woman in her late forties put an end to his thoughts as she welcomed them inside.

"Ma'am may we have your formal complaint please?"

"But I already told you Ms. Tarika, I -"

Rick looked at Abhijeet, indicating that he explain.

"She means the written complaint mam," he offered.

"Oh! Of course," she smiled, moving into another room, "Let me just….find my reading glasses."

"It's uh...on your head," Abhijeet pointed to the dark rimmed glasses between her curly hair.

"Aah! Yes."

Soon as she disappeared, he saw Rick looking impatiently at her watch. She was certainly displeased.

"As second chair, you'll be taking notes and prepare her for court. And make it fast."

"She is an old woman, you know."

"You're young enough to cancel the effects."

"It...doesn't work that way -"

She turned her head completely so that she was directly facing him now.

" _ **Make it."**_

"Of course she would say that," Abhijeet mumbled, "These hours are non billable."

"I got it!" Their client appeared, proudly holding a document in her hand.

Abhijeet took the document from her hand and after giving it a quick read, he started speaking.

"If you will, mam, what exactly happened?"

"I was back… from a party. I had a few shots to drink - then I visited Confections - the bakery store near me. They sold me expired cupcakes !"

"Mam you realize that the punishment - "

"However small the punishment Mr. -"

"Abhijeet."

"Mr. Abhijeet, I know my rights and I want them to pay!"

Abhijeet glanced at Rick, exploring the possibility of some help from her but she only showed him her watch.

"Alright mam, is there anything else you want to tell me? Anything that would -"

"It is pretty straightforward - I was cheated. Intoxicated. I was sick for 3 days because of their food"

"Alright then."

"We'll see you in court," Rick said, getting up.

"What do you think?" she asked Abhijeet, as they walked towards her car.

"Straightforward - Sale of noxious food or drink."

"Section 273."

"Straightforward enough for you to go first chair?" she asked after a brief pause.

"Pretty much."

"Then work up the case. We are not due in court until afternoon."

"Should I take her to the office to prepare her?"

"Your case, your call."

"Right."

"I have to meet a client. I will see you for lunch when you fill me in. Then we can go to court."

"You'll… you'll second chair me?"

"Unless you want to be bumped to second chair."

"No. No mam."

"Then get out of my way."

As soon as he stepped aside, she sat into the car and drove away.

 **Court.**

"Where _is_ Ms. Tarika, Mr Abhijeet? You said she was supposed to meet us for lunch."

"Yes mam, I did. But then I also told you that I got her text saying that she will meet us directly in court."

"Well she is not here, is she?"

"Sorry I couldn't join you for lunch Tanya. But Abhijeet is first chair. He will take care of it."

They then went inside for the proceedings in the courtroom. Shortly Tanya was called inside the witness box, under oath.

After Abhijeet had questioned her, it was the opposite counsel's turn.

"So Mrs. Tanya Ahuja - you "bought this expired item" on tuesday, 2nd January, correct?"

"That's correct."

"Did you pay for the said item?"

"No but -"

Abhijeet winced, turning to Rick.

"Why didn't she tell us that she didn't pay?"

"She is no lawyer Trial Boy."

"But -"

"Save the whining for your dog."

"There was no money paid, your honour, therefore the defense insists that there was no sale and hence no case."

"Redirect, your Honour," Abhijeet said, getting up.

"Proceed."

"Mrs. Tanya Ahuja, when you took the cupcakes, you took them from the shop, correct?"

"Yes."

"So they were on sale?"

"I believe they were."

"Under Section 273 of the Indian Penal Code, Whoever sells, or offers or exposes for sale, as food or drink, any article which has been rendered or has become noxious, or is in a state unfit for food or drink, knowing or having reason to believe that the same is noxious as food or drink, shall be punished. The plaintiff would thus like to point out that the said items were displayed in the bakery and thus _exposed_ for sale, My lord."

"I am inclined to agree," the judge noted, "Unless the defense has something to add."

"The defense would like to question Mrs. Ahuja."

"Mrs Ahuja, when you took item from the shop, what time was it?"

"Objection, My lord. Irrelevance."

"Overruled. Answer the question Mrs. Ahuja."

"Around 9pm."

"Is it possible that it could have been, in fact, 9.03 pm instead of 9pm?"

"I don't know."

"Were you wearing a watch that day?"

"No."

"Did you have your phone while walking into the bakery?"

"Objection, your honour. Irrelevant."

"Overruled."

"Short leash counsellor," the judge added to the opposing counsel.

"Yes, your honour."

"Mrs. Ahuja?"

"No."

"Did you know the _exact_ time?"

"I…"

"Is it possible that it could have been 9.03 pm instead of 9?"

"Objection, My lord," Abhijeet stood up again, "Badgering."

"OVERRULED."

"Tell me, miss Ahuja.. could it be 9.03?"

"I guess it is.."

"It is, My lord, it is. We subpoenaed the CCTV footage which shows a time stamp of 9.03. The defense would like to submit exhibit A, a CD of the CCTV footage as evidence. Further, the shop closes at 9pm. Therefore, at 9.03, the said items were not in fact offered or exposed for sale."

"Does the plaintiff have anything to say?"

"Ask for time," Rick told Abhijeet

"The plaintiff requests some more time, your honour."

"Your honour," the defendant counsel said, joining Abhijeet, "there is no case. It will be a waste of the court's time."

"And I will be the judge of that. The court is adjourned for the day. The hearing will continue tomorrow morning."

The judge banged her gavel.

 **Please review.**

 **I repeat, this story is NOT written by me. I deserve no credit.**

 **Author's message to "the person this story is for" :**

 **Thanks for letting me find a friend in you.**


	3. Chapter 3

Tanya walked up to her lawyers as soon as the judge left.

"We're losing, aren't we?" she sounded distressed.

Rick put a hand on her shoulder and smiled at her for just over the fraction of a second before her face was back to its nonchalance.

"Don't you worry about that. Come, let me walk you to your cab."

Something about the way she spoke eased the creases on Tanya's forehead. For a moment, even Abhijeet believed that there was nothing to worry about although he knew perfectly well that they were in a tough spot.

As they walked towards the cab, Tanya roved from topic to topic, speaking sometimes of her dead husband and other times of her drinking habit. When she finished the story of how her cat and dog became friends, Rick held the door open for her.

"You have a good night."

"You too, Ms. Tarika."

"Tanya totally screwed us by not telling us that she didn't pay" Abhijeet asked as soon as the car disappeared.

"It was your job to ensure that she is not leaving anything out."

"What the hell are we going to do about it now?"

"You, not we."

"I -"

"Said that you could do first chair. Now it's your job to figure something out. _**This time**_ make sure you do it well."

Abhijeet looked at her. From her face, he couldn't tell if she was teasing him because he was at a loss of words. But he surely felt that she was saying something like "Ran out of comebacks?"

"I'll see you in the office after court."

Abhijeet clenched his fist in anger. Could she pay any less attention to this case? If she wanted to ignore this pro bono, then she shouldn't have taken it in the first place.

She didn't show up in the office at lunch, that was understandable. But being so casual even when they were about to lose… he was sure she wouldn't have done the same thing if it was some big client with enough money to fill her pocket. What a selfish, materialistic dick!

 **Office:**

In the evening, Abhijeet sat chewing his pen when Daya, who was the only person left in the office also picked his bag and walked past him.

"Aren't you leaving?"

"I'm working on this pro bono. Rick was supposed to -"

"Meet you an hour ago?"

"Oh and there is more! She was also supposed to meet me over lunch to discuss the case."

"No show?"

"She showed directly in court."

"It's a wednesday. This is expected."

"I...uh... don't follow?"

"She does pro bonos on wednesdays. You'll find her in the office only after everyone has left."

"Wait...like she does only pro bonos on wednesdays?"

"Pretty shocking, right?"

Abhijeet's eyes widened. He had grossly misjudged her. In his heart, he found a new respect for this woman. He was both amazed and intrigued by her. He was about to say something to Daya when her voice interrupted them.

"Daya, is everything ready for Anita's case?"

"On your table ma'am."

Not deigning to respond, she walked into her office. She then glanced through the file on her table.

"Will email you my response."

"Yes ma'am. Good night."

She nodded her head slightly, acknowledging that she had heard him. After Daya had left, she gestured Abhijeet to go into her office.

For a few seconds, he stood there, unsure of whether he should sit without an invitation.

"Tell me," she finally said, her voice irritated from the delay.

Abhijeet suddenly felt embarrassed for expecting her to ask him to sit down. Nonetheless, he opened his case file.

"I asked her why she didn't pay him. It turns out that she is a regular customer and pays him at the end of the month. So… there is nothing there."

"There is something everywhere. You just need to look at it right."

"Well I…"

"Have another angle?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Go ahead."

"I still want to argue section 273, that it was kept it the shop well before 9.03."

"And therefore already exposed for sale?"

"Precisely."

"You thought of any backup angle incase this doesn't hold up?"

"I don't see why I should need it."

"Alright, if you're confident."

"Always," he flashed her his best smirk.

She nodded, picking up Daya's file again.

She was so unmoved by his smirk that it almost hurt.

"Is there anything else?" she asked, without bothering to look up.

"No ma'am."

"Then **leave**."

Rude!

Abhijeet left her office quickly, only return just as fast.

"Actually ma'am there is one more thing."

"Make it fast."

"I noticed you didn't have lunch… or dinner. So I was wondering -"

"Order a salsa for me," she said, her eyes still busy reading the file in her hand.

Rude, Obnoxious!

Abhijeet muttered "dick" under his breath.

"Trial boy," this time she looked up, "Thanks for dinner…"

He smiled at her and was about to say something when she spoke.

"And my dick is bigger than yours."

Damn!

How the hell did she hear him mutter every single time? To save himself of any further embarrassment, Abhijeet left her office without saying another word.

He could certainly see why she was the boss lady. Man, that woman took no shit.

 **Court:**

"I would like to call Mr. Sankalp, the owner of the shop to the witness box, your honour" Abhijeet said.

His statement was met by whispers between Sankalp and his lawyer.

"You may proceed," the judge said.

"So Mr. Sankalp, is your shop supposed to close at 9pm ?" Abhijeet asked after Sankalp had taken the oath.

"That is correct."

"Did you bring the items my client bought, in the 3 minute period between 9 and 9.03"

"No, I didn't."

"The plaintiff would thus like to assert that the items were exposed to sale before 9 pm -"

"Permission to question the witness your honour," the opposing counsel responded without letting Abhijeet finish.

"Permission Granted."

"Mr. Sankalp would say that those items were featured for sale?"

"Objection, my lord," Abhijeet said, "Subjective."

"Sustained."

" Mr. Sankalp did anyone make an attempt to buy those items before Mrs. Ahuja?"

"No sir."

"Would you say that she also would not have bought it if she were present in the shop before 9pm?"

"Yes, you see I had altered the position of those cupcakes just before closing."

"The defense thus claims that the items were in fact _not_ exposed to sale."

"Redirect, your honour," Rick stood up.

"You may proceed."

"Mr. Sankalp, why is it that you let Mrs. Ahuja walk away with the cupcakes when she didn't pay you?"

"Well she was drunk and I…"

"You thought you could harm her in her incapacitated state?"

"Objection. Badgering."

"I'll allow it. Answer the question Mr. Sankalp."

"I -"

"You thought it was an easy opportunity to voluntarily cause her harm that you had been planning for days?"

"No! She was a regular customer and she pays me by the end of the month."

"Did you know of her drinking habit?"

"Yes."

"Was this the first time she came into your shop after the closing time?"

"No."

"Were you expecting her that day?"

"Well I…"

"And you intentionally kept those cupcakes there just before she entered?"

"No I didn't mean for her to take them!"

"So it was a mistake?"

"Y-yes."

"Objection!"

"On what grounds?" the judge spoke impatiently.

"Uh… irrelevant."

"Oh I see plenty of relevance."

"So Mr. Sankalp," Rick continued, "You admit that you neglected to handle the item?"

"I -"

"The plaintiff invokes section 284 of the Indian penal code, your honour, under which whoever does, with any poisonous substance, any act in a manner so rash or negligent as to endanger human life, or to be likely to cause hurt or injury to any person, or knowingly or negligently omits to take such order with any poisonous substance in his possession as is sufficient to guard against probable danger to human life from such poisonous substance shall be booked."

The judge looked at the defendant for a minute before speaking.

"This court finds the defendant guilty and orders a fine of Rs.1000 and jail term of six months."

She banged her gavel.

 **Please Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Abhijeet adjusted his tie as he entered the office, his confidence soaring when he saw Purvi looking at him intently.

He walked straight toward her, flashing his most brilliant smile. He couldn't take his eyes off her anymore than she could take hers off him.

 _What a beauty!_

He then kept his elbow on her desk and leaned towards her.

"If I knew you were expecting me," he said, his face close to hers, "I'd be an hour early."

 _Not a sign of being impressed._

 _Hell, not even a fathomable reaction._

"Rick needed you," she said flatly.

"Needed… so she doesn't need me now?"

"If I were you, I'd go to her office as fast my feet would take me."

Abhijeet sighed. And before he could realize it, Daya stood on his side.

"Oh Man this is trouble."

"What is?"

"Rick having _needed_ you man"

"What, is she gonna fire me ?" Abhijeet chuckled.

"If you're lucky."

He took a good look at Daya. No, he wasn't joking at all.

 **Rick's Office**

"I…" Abhijeet hesitated.

Usually he could easily talk his way out of situations. But in her presence, the words seemed to die in his mouth.

"I'm listening," Rick said, looking straight at him.

Abhijeet tried hard to read the expression on her face.

Absolutely nothing.

No sign to reveal what she was thinking or what mood she was in.

"Am sorry?" He finally offered.

"Is that a question or a statement?"

"Statement."

"Definitely a statement," he said again, emphatically nodding his head.

"I have to say," Rick said, a split second smirk visible on her face, "you're learning, trial boy."

Abhijeet was sure that it was a compliment before hearing what she said next.

"Some of our lawyers need to work on alternate angles of their cases since the first line of argument was thrown away in court. Since you have ample experience in that area, I figured you could help them."

She made working alternate angles sound so easy.

Abhijeet cursed himself as he mentally prepared himself for the forthcoming sleepless nights, hours of research and pots of coffee.

Why the hell did he volunteer to be the first chair last time?

"Sure ma'am."

"Help Daya, Freddy, Sachin, Shreya, Nikhil, Lakshmi, Natalie. And do it in that order."

"Is there anyone left in the firm?" Abhijeet muttered.

"I am."

"You are?"

She couldn't have heard him.

"I am left."

Abhijeet smiled, kind of like an apology.

"What can I do for you?"

"Get me two cups of coffee."

"Coming right up."

"Every day first thing in the morning."

Wait, wasn't that her assistant's job?

"Sure," he said anyway.

"Also drop by my house before that, you have the address."

"Tomorrow?"

Rick nodded.

"And everyday that follows tomorrow," she said, "to walk my dog."

Douche!

"You could use that walk," she added.

"I...am not sure I follow."

"You could lose a few kilos," she said plainly, not in the least bothered to make it sound less harsh.

What a complete douche bag!

 **Daya's Table**

Abhijeet leaned back on his chair. Daya had just finished explaining the case to him. A pregnant woman was suing a company because they terminated her employment upon her pregnancy, which was clearly unlawful.

"Had 5 witnesses who had been in her place before,' Daya said.

"No show?"

"Not one of them."

"Hey why didn't they file a case?"

"All of them stated reasons like means and hassle."

"You have their addresses?"

"Sure."

"Is it okay if I leave now?"

"Yeah. Just don't get your hopes high."

"Hostile?"

"That would be an understatement."

Abhijeet nodded, feeling pretty confident nonetheless. Talking and getting people to talk was his thing… except Rick, of course.

He got up, preparing to leave when Freddy shouted across the room.

"Hey trial boy… Shreya needs you."

"But Daya has his hearing day after tomorrow."

To this, Freddy just shrugged.

"I'll be there," Abhijeet said, sighing.

After about 3 hours of research with Shreya and interviewing the suspects, it was late when he reached the office.

Daya was already in the parking space.

"I gave up on waiting for you," he said, chuckling, "thought you stood me up."

"Not a chance," Abhijeet chuckled too.

"You look happy."

"I am."

"Got the witnesses ready to testify?"

"One of them is willing."

"That's not good enough," disappointment was clearly visible on Daya's face.

" _But_ I did get them talking. Each of them had solid reasons for not filing a case… almost too solid. So I did some research and... drum roll please… within a 3 month period a of money equal to an year of their salary was deposited into their bank accounts."

"Bribe for their silence. But why not give them maternity leave instead?"

"Exactly. So I did some more digging. Turns out their job comes with travel and medical allowances."

"And pregnancy means more medical expenses."

"I did the math and it turns out the company would have to pay them more than double the money had they not been terminated."

"I want all the details, bank, salary, travel, medical."

"You got it."

Daya left for his car while Abhijeet went up to the office.

The only light was in Rick's office.

As Abhijeet sat down at his desk, she walked out with her Gucci bag.

Wait, her bag. So she was leaving. Was she waiting for him?

No! No way.

As she walked past him, their eyes momentarily met. She threw a brown package at him and continued walking as though nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

He quickly opened the package.

It was dinner. No way in hell.

He turned around to say thanks but she had already left.

Abhijeet caught himself smiling. She was sometimes obnoxious, sometimes adorable. Little did he know that she was slowly becoming adorably obnoxious in his eyes.

 **Please Review**


End file.
